Those Three Words
by KBRC2316
Summary: Takes place immediately after the last scene of Season 5 Episode 21, "The Squab and the Quail". Beckett tries to discuss with Castle about where they are going in their relationship, but end up talking about something else. Rating T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**_So this story is a continuation of the last scene of Season 5 Episode 21, "The Squab and the Quail" .I re-enacted the last scene, so they are the same words from the episode. As you all know, I do not own Castle. _**

**_I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, lol. But, here it is, hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"But you're right, I've been taking you for granted, but no longer; tonight, it's all about me."_

_Castle said to Kate then paused while walking towards the closed bedroom doors and picked up the remote for his docking station._

_Kate turned to look at where he was going and smirked,_

_"Shouldn't it be about me?"_

_Castle turned to face her again while swiftly pushing open the bedroom doors, pressing play on his docking station remote and said,_

_"Nope, cause tonight, it's all about me, giving you a romantic full body massage."_

_Soothing relaxing music began to play in the background as the doors to the bedroom opened, revealing a decorated room. The bed was covered in rose _

_pedals, as candles were placed all around the room. There was a massage table set out, ready to be used, and a bottle of wine with 2 glasses on the side _

_table.  
_

_Kate gazed upon the room, stunned; she was captivated by the scenery before her. Castle began walking towards her, she looked up at him, then back to the _

_room, and then back to him at the last second, to be taken into a deep and passionate kiss as one of Castle's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her _

_closer.  
_

_They kissed for a few seconds before Kate pulled away first. Eyes still closed, and smiling a little, she called his name breathily,  
_

_"Castle?"  
_

_He smiled, looking at her and replied,  
_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_She hesitated, looked away briefly before saying,  
_

_"Where are we going?"  
_

_He looked at her, and said,  
_

_"To the bedroom, come on, you're going to love this"  
_

_as he began to make his way into the bedroom, to fix one of the sheets laid out on the massage table.  
_

_She looked at him and frowned, a worry expression plastered on her face...  
_

Continuation...

She stood like that for a few moments, with the worry evident on her face. Castle look back at her after he realized she didn't follow him into the bedroom.

He studied her face, clearly being able to tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said gently.

She didn't reply, she just looked down to the floor. He walked towards her, taking her hands in his and spoke again,

"Hey, Kate? Look at me. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

She continued to stare at the floor then looked up to see his concerned face, her forest green meeting his sea blue eyes. He didn't say anything; he let her

take her time. After a few moments, she finally began,

I...I meant us, you and I...our _relationship_. Where are _we _going?

Realization crossed his face, as he understood what she meant. But before he could say anything, she continued.

"When I was in the hotel with Eric...before he kissed me, he asked me if we were dating. I told him yes. But he then asked if it was serious, and I hesitated,

because I realized I had no idea on what we were or where we are going..."

When he heard the words come out of her mouth, he was taken back, hurt a little bit. He understood not knowing where they were going since they never

really discussed the future before. Of course he wanted to get married, that was a given. He thought about that before they were even together; he just

never mentioned it to her because he didn't want to scare her by thinking he was moving too fast. But, as for them being serious...he knew the answer right

away, yes. He considered them to be extremely serious, their relationship has been official for almost a year now, but they had an "unofficial relationship"

years before that. Even though they never admitted to each other back then, they and everyone else knew it was true. He loved her, he loved her so much

and he has for a while now. Then a thought suddenly hit him...Kate had never told him that she loved him, he always just assumed she did, but she never

said those 3 words to him...

He felt scared, hurt, worried, and something that he never thought he'd feel with Kate and his relationship; he felt insecure. Kate must have noticed

something was off, because he heard her call his name with a concerned tone.

"Castle?"

He finally looked at her, coming out of his deep thoughts. He was still so worried, that before he could even think about what he was saying, the words came

out of his mouth,

"You...you never said it back."

Now Kate was confused, what was he talking about, he never even answered her question; but she decided to let that go and figure out what he was

referring to.

"I never said what back?"

There was a pause until Castle began.

"You never told me that you loved me too..."

It took her moment, and then she realized what he was saying...she had never said "I love you" to him throughout the course of their relationship. Even on

their first night when she showed up at his door, all she ever told him was that she wanted him. How could she not have realized this by now? But more

importantly, how has she never said it to him after almost a year together?! Guilt immediately rushed through her body. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it

wasn't that at all. She did love him; she loved him so much, more than anything. She wasn't afraid of telling him either, she would be perfectly fine, more

than actually, but she always just assumed that he knew. He probably did assume that she loved him back all this time, but right now when he realized she

never told him, she couldn't even imagine the pain, hurt, and worry he must be going through; he probably feels so insecure about their relationship. God,

that was the last thing she wanted, she never wanted him to feel that way, especially after he doubted her feelings for him when she lied to him about

remembering. Then a sudden thought crossed her mind, what if he was having doubts again?! Oh god, oh god, she started to panic. She needed him to know

exactly how she felt.

"Rick." She began, as she looked up at him.

He immediately looked at her.

She continued,

"Rick, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never told you. I hadn't even realized until you brought it up. But still, that's no excuse, I should have told you, I should tell

you every day, because you deserve to hear it, especially after all these years and what we've been through. But as you know, I can't change the past, so

I'm going to tell you now."

She paused, getting ready to recite all her feelings for this man standing in front of her.

"Rick, I love you. I love you so much, so much it hurts. I am crazily, stupidly, madly in love with you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you more

than anything in this world, more than you can imagine. I have never felt this way about anyone before. You've changed me for the better, you make me so

happy, excited, nervous, furious, frustrated, and every other emotion. But most importantly, you make me love you. I never want you to feel insecure about

us, or doubt my feelings for you. I love you Richard Castle, with all of my heart. _Always_."

Castle just stood there, stunned at the words just came out her mouth. He never heard anything sound more beautiful or sexy. God he loved this woman,

just as much as she loved him. He didn't even know what to say, because saying "I love you too" wouldn't stand a chance after her speech. So instead of

telling her how much he loved her, he decided to show her.

He took one step, making them about an inch apart. He moved his hands up and cupped her face, then kissed her. He kissed her hard, deep, and

passionately, more than he's ever done before.

She was taken back at his sudden action at first, but quickly reacted back. She returned the kiss with just as much, if not, more, love than he was giving her.

She moved her hands up, as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they

both swallowed each other's moans. They continued like that for a few minutes, until oxygen became a necessity.

They pulled away simultaneously, breathing heavily. They were still in the same position as before, when Kate shifted her hands so they were now palming

his jaw as her fingers played with his bottom hairs, reaching the top of his neck. He left his hands cupping her face as slowly caressed her cheeks. He leaned

his forehead against hers, as he said,

"I love you so much, Kate."

She smiled, gave him a quick peck on his lips and replied.

"I love you too, Rick."

He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her towards him as he began to walk her backwards towards the bedroom.

He continued walking, until the back of his legs hit the baseboard of his bed. He slowly sat down and pulled her on top, so she was straddling him. They

kissed for a few minutes again, until Kate pulled away, smiled and said,

"I'm still expecting that full body massage, you know."

He laughed, as he kissed her again, and she smiled into his lips.

He moved his hands from her lower back, to grab under her thighs. He lifted her up along with him as he stood up. She wrapped her legs and arms even

tighter around his waist and neck as he carried her to the massage table. He gently sat her down as he placed both his hands either side of her on the

massage table and kissed her. Not too long after, he pulled away, and began helping her take off her clothes. They both stripped her of her clothes as she

laid face forward on the massage table and he covered her bottom half with a sheet.

He reached over to the side table to get the hot oil and began to work his magic touch on her.

* * *

_**I might make a 2nd part to this story, but I'm not completely sure. Let me know if you want me to, thanks! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, first off I would like to thank you guys so much for your reviews and follows, they really mean a lot to me! :)**_

_**Based on everyone's comments, I decided to continue the story. I'm kind of nervous about it, so let me know what you think! I hope you all like it! (: **_

_**And again, I do not own Castle.**_

* * *

"Mmmm, god Castle, that felt amazing! Where'd you learn to give massages like that?!"

Kate said, laying face down on the massage table, very content.

Castle laughed a little, while wiping the hot oil off his hands.

"Well, when Alexis got stressed out, I'd usually give her a massage to relieve the stress and knots that came with her hovering over her books all night."

"Hmm, practice makes perfect I guess. Seriously, that was unbelievable, thank you!"

She said as she sat up and pulled him to her to plant a sweet kiss to his lips.

She pulled back slightly, but only to move her lips to his cheek, then neck, and then the back of his ear, until she took his ear lobe between her teeth and

tugged lightly; drawing a moan from him. He moved his hands and gripped her hips, enjoying the sensation of her tongue soothing his ear lobe.

She stopped what she was doing and whispered into his ear,

"Mm, but I think it's time for me to give you a _massage_ of some sort..."

She then began to place wet kisses along his neck and back up to his lips.

It started out as a slow kiss, but soon heated up. His tongue entered her mouth exploring, it thoroughly, as her tongue founds its way into his mouth with

just as much urgency. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, as he held her close and firm by her waist. The need for some sort of friction drove her

crazy, so she hooked both her legs around his waist, rolling her hips. He immediately responded by picking her up and taking her to the bed.

When he placed her on the bed, he climbed on top of her, hovering. She quickly helped him remove his clothes, then flipped them over so she was straddling

him. She placed kisses all over his chest, whispering "I love you" between each one. That drove him crazy, he couldn't wait any longer, so he flipped her. She

was now on her back with him on top and they made love...more than once.

"Wow...that was...wow."

He said panting, lying back down on the bed.

She smiled and laughed, breathless as well.

"Yeah...it was."

She was barely able to move, especially after their last round, but she was definitely _not_ complaining.

He smiled when looked at her, then he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He pulled her as close and she could get and rested

his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him.

They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each others company as they reminisced the last few hours together.

Castle was the first to break the silence.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, just realized we never got to talk about what was bothering you...about our relationship."

Kate pulled away enough to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." And then kissed his chest.

"No, no, I want to talk about it. I mean if you hesitated when he asked you if we were serious, then we do need to talk about some stuff, and define our

relationship and where it's headed."

Kate sighed softly.

"Castle, I was just being stupid, okay? I didn't know what-"

She was interrupted by him.

"Kate, please?"

She sighed again, then looked up at him. She saw that this was important to him, and he wasn't just gonna let it go, so she gave in. She pulled away from

him so she could settle against the bed, being able to look at him fully.

"okay, so what do you want to talk about?" She said as she lightly ran her fingers over his hand.

I...uh...well...uhm...

Castle fumbled with his words, not really knowing where to start.

"Okay..." He started again. He decided instead of beating around the bush, he should just come right out and ask her.

"Kate...what do you want in the future?"

She paused for a moment before replying.

"Honestly Castle, I don't know exactly everything I want, but I know I just want to be with you. That's all I'm really sure about right now."

Before Castle could reply, Kate continued.

"I don't know what the future has in store for us. Just basing on what the past 5 years has been like, it won't be easy, but then again, it's never really been

easy between us. I'm fine with that though, because it made _us_ stronger than even before, and I know you and I will get through whatever life throws at us

along the way. I know it, and I believe it...as long as we're together. So, as for what I want in the future...it's you. Just you and I'll be happy."

Castle just laid there, absolutely stunned, for the second time this night. He couldn't believe the words that came out of that beautiful mouth of hers. She

didn't say anything about getting married, but she told him she just wanted to be with him, so was he allowed to assume that it meant marriage? He quickly

disregarded that thought, they were talking about this now, no more assuming, it only causes misunderstandings. He wanted to know for sure, and if she

wasn't 100% sure that he just wanted to know where her head was at...possibly for near future choices.

However, before he said anything, he cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and pulled her in for a slow, soft kiss. He pulled back slightly and smiled at her

then said,

"Kate, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Mhmm, I think I do, because I'm just as happy." She replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"But, I must ask, Mr. Castle, what do _you_ want in the future?"

This was it, he was finally going to tell her what he has dreamed about for years now. He sat up a bit, propping himself up with his elbow, looking down

into her eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, he was reassured about everything he wanted with her.

"Kate, you probably already know by now that all I will ever want is you; and if you don't, you definitely know now. But, I've been going into a lot of depth

while thinking about us, and I want you to know that I put a lot a thought into this. I don't want you to think that, this is just a spur of the moment decision,

because it's most definitely not. I don't want you to think that I'm...we're...moving to fast; I'll wait for you to be ready, not matter how long it takes, I'll

_always_ wait."

He paused before he continued, getting ready for what he was finally about to confess to her.

"I want to make you my wife someday, Kate. I want to be your husband, I want us to get married and have a perfect wedding. I know my track record for

successful marriages isn't the best, and I'm known _not_ to stay in committed relationships, but believe me when I tell you Kate, you're different. I want you

to be my third times the charm, and I want to be your one and done. I'm not proposing at this exact moment, but one day Kate, I will, and I want to know if

you're okay with that."

Kate just laid there, speechless; it's like she'd forgotten how to talk. All she did was look at him, tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall any second

now. This man, this amazing, loving, and ruggedly handsome man, right in front of her, just professed his love and that he wanted to marry her; he

wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He was so firm and confident about what he was saying, but at the same time he wasn't pressuring her. He said

he'd wait for her...again. After 4 years of waiting, you'd think he'd get tired of it, apparently not. She knew that he loved her, more than anyone else ever

would, and she loved him just as much. All she could think was how lucky she was to have this man in her life, she knew she didn't deserve him and all his

selflessness, compassion, and love.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of a soft touch against her cheek. It was his thumb, he was wiping away her tears. She didn't even notice

them begin to fall, she was just so engrossed in thinking about him.

"Kate?...Kate, you okay?"

Castle asked, a gently, yet concerned. After he finished pouring his heart out to her, she hadn't said anything, only stared at him with those beautiful

greenish brown eyes. He couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. Moments later, tears began to fall from her, and he was confused...he just hoped

those were happy tears and not scared tears.

His thoughts were interrupted when she crashed her lips to his. She kissed him hard and passionate, he could feel all the love pouring out of her. He returned

the kiss, with all the love he could muster.

Kate finally pulled back from the kiss. She couldn't even begin to explain how she felt about him after his speech, so she decided to show him with a kiss

instead.

Kate rested her forehead against his, nestling his nose with hers, as she spoke.

"Rick, I love you so much, so, so, so very much." She kissed him again.

"And...yes. Yes, one day...one day soon, I will marry you, I want to marry you. Some day I will be Mrs. Castle, and nothing and nobody is going to stop me, got

it? You're my one and done; you _always_ have been." She finished and pulled him closer to kiss him.

He didn't let go though. He just continued kissing her, he never wanted to let go. But, oxygen soon became a necessity, so he reluctantly pulled back, only

leaving an inch of space between them.

"You make me the happiest man in the world, you know that?"

She smiled,

"I'm glad, that's all I've ever wanted. And Rick? I'm the luckiest woman on this planet."

He just smiled at that and gave her one last soft, loving kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and then snuggled into him.

Soon after, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, holding each other; both, having pretty good ideas of what they would dream about that night.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! :) Let me know what you think!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_So thanks for all the reviews and follows on this story guys! I'm so glad you liked it! I decided to continue it with this chapter, it is taken place about 2 months after the last chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Castle._**

* * *

_2 months later..._

It was Friday evening and Kate had just gotten out of the shower as she was making her way over

to the couch to catch up on a bit of reading. Captain Gates gave the team the time off until

Monday since they closed a long and difficult case yesterday. She was happy, that case took a lot

of her, so she barely got any time to rest. She promised herself that she would spend the day

relaxing around the loft with Castle, just doing nothing. Everything was perfect...well except the

Castle part. Gina scheduled a mandatory meeting at Black Pawn about the newest Nikki Heat

book. He had submitted a rough manuscript of the last chapter of the book not too long ago and

Gina forced him to come to the meeting so they could discuss it. He tried to get out of it so he

could spend the day with Kate, but Gina wouldn't have it. She told him that she would come to his

loft herself and personally drag him to the meeting...and Gina was definitely one to keep her

promises.

Rick felt really bad that Kate was spending her day off alone, but didn't have a choice. Kate, on the

other hand told him that it was fine and she completely understood. But if she was being honest

with herself, it was more for her own selfish reasons. She couldn't wait for the newest Heat book

to be released, so she wanted him to finish all the little technicalities as soon as possible. Kate

really didn't mind much. Of course she missed him and wished that they could just spend the day

together, but his job was just as important as hers, so she told him to go.

After Rick left this morning, she spent her day just lazing around. Sleeping a bit more, watching a

few movies, getting caught up on her favourite TV series, and catching up with a few friends over

the phone. Overall it was a good day, a relaxing day and it was exactly what she needed. She

decided to wind up her day with a hot warm bubble bath, and then catch up on some reading until

Castle returned. She settled herself down on the couch with a glass of wine beside her. Just as she

was about to start reading one of her favourite books, she heard the front door unlock. Moments

later, Castle appeared, walking towards her with his jacket draped over his arm, his brief case in

the other hand, and a large smile plastered over his face.

"You look happy" Kate said with a smile.

"Mmm, I am, I finally get to see you" he replied as he dropped his things near the couch and bent

down to give her a long, deep kiss. His hands immediately went to cup her face, drawing her in

closer. She smiled into the kiss, as she rested her hands against his chest. Once they finally pulled

away, he leaned his forehead to hers and smiled.

"Hey" he said

Hey, yourself. You're home early"

"Well yeah, I was able to finally get away after spending the majority of my day there." He said, a

little annoyed. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she said;

"Yeah, but now you're home so we can spend the rest of the evening with each other."

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." He said as he kissed her once again. After a few

moments of kissing, he pulled away and sat beside her crossed legs on the couch, placing his hand

on her knee.

"So what were you up to before I came home?" He asked, as he gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, not much. I was just gonna do some reading. Derrick Storm actually, you may have heard of

it" she said teasingly.

"Hmm, oh yeah I know that book, it's very good. I know the author too. He's a talented man,

ruggedly handsome as well." He replied, teasing her back with his famous smirk finding its way on

his mouth. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the laughter that followed. She placed her hand

on his, the one that still placed on her knee.

"So, what do you want to do? Order something eat maybe? If you're hungry." Kate said, leaning

back into the couch a bit more.

"Mmm, yeah that sounds good. How about I order Chinese?"

"Fine with me!"

"Okay, I'll go order it now" said Castle, as he got up and pulled out his phone.

"Mhm, great, thank you! Have a good night." Castle said before hanging up and making his way

back over to Kate. "Food should be here in about an hour."

"Sounds good! So what shall we do in the mean time?" Kate asked.

"Well, actually I was thinking...since you were already about to read one of my books, how about

you read a different one of mine, well a chapter?"

"Huh?" Kate asked, confused.

"As you know, I've finished the last chapter to new Nikki Heat book, and they gave it back to me

today after discussing it. But I wanted to get your opinion on it, before it's final...that is, if you

don't mind."

Kate got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down

for a short, sweet kiss before pulling back slightly and saying,

"Rick, of course I don't mind! I'm more than happy to actually." She didn't know why he was

always so nervous to ask. He already gave her each chapter before to review, so why would now

be any different? Nonetheless, she still found it sweet that he was considerate enough to ask.

"Really?" Castle asked excitedly, smiling so wide, that his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Yes, I am Richard Castle's biggest fan after all." She said sarcastically, but truthfully meaning it.

He just smiled and pulled her in for another loving kiss. When they finally parted, he began,

"Okay, so how about you start reading it while I go take a quick shower, then you can tell me what

you think over dinner?"

"Perfect! So where's the chapter?"

"Right here" he said as he bent down to pull it out of his brief case. "It's quite a long chapter, so

I'll probably be finished my shower before you're done."

Kate didn't reply, she just took the chapter from him and seated herself back down on the couch

with a smile on her face. Castle smiled at her, and made his way to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, Castle emerged from his office wearing a pair of jeans and a black v-neck.

"Hey, you almost finished reading?"

Kate nodded. "Almost just a few more pages left."

Rick didn't say anything. He made his way over to where she was and sat down carefully on the

coffee table opposite her; watching her read.

Kate didn't even bother to notice he was staring; she was so engrossed in the book. It was really

good, just like all the other ones. Usually the last chapters of his books consist of the closing of the

big case and some Nikki and Rook alone time. Kate didn't mind though, she loved the romance,

just as much as the mystery, mostly because it was based on of Rick & her.

As she got to the last page, she was in the middle of reading a Nikki and Rook moment...

_Nikki, look. I know we've been through a lot together, and I mean a lot, over these past 5 years... _

_We've worked hundreds of cases and we've definitely had __our fair share of difficult times, but _

_we've also shared some of the best moments in my life. You are the most remarkable, maddening, _

_challenging and __frustrating person I've ever met, but I wouldn't have it any other way. The _

_moment I met you, I knew you were different. I thought you were a mystery I __was never going to _

_solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm still amazed at the depths of your _

_strength, your heart, and your hotness. _(Wow, Kate thought. He was full-out quoting them)._ I've _

_never met anyone even close to being as extraordinary as you are. You're brave, stubborn, _

_absolutely beautiful, and you fight for what you believe in. You deserve so much; I don't even _

_come close to how much that is but the fact that you keep me __around makes me the luckiest man _

_in the world. You never fail to impress me or surprise me, and that's one of the things I love about _

_you. It took us a long __time to get here... _(What the hell was he talking about? Kate thought. Rook

and Nikki got together soon after they met),_ but I wouldn't change it for the __world. It's what _

_brought us here and made us stronger than ever. You've changed me, you've made me a better _

_man and I couldn't thank you enough for __that. Know that I love you, I love you so much, and I _

_always will. I don't ever want to be apart from you, I can't even imagine my life without you. So I _

_guess __what I'm saying is... Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?_

Kate was stunned! He had just said her name, what the hell was happening?! She immediately put

the book down and looked over to Castle, and she froze.

There he was, staring at her with so much love in his eyes, down on one knee, holding a diamond

ring in his hand...HOLY! It just hit her. That whole page, that scene, that speech...it was all meant

for her!

Rick's voice broke her thoughts, "So, Kate, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Kate didn't say anything for a few moments; she just sat there and stared at him.

Suddenly she flung herself off the couch to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung

to him tight, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her just as

tight. They stayed like that for a few seconds until she pulled back. She cupped his face in her

hands and looked at him before saying,

"Yes, YES! Of course I will marry you Rick!" And she kissed him hard. She could feel him smiling

into their kiss, which made her smile even more.

Once they finally pulled away, there were tears streaming down her face. He began to wipe them

away while helping her up. When they were standing and most of Kate's tears were gone and

replaced by watery eyes. Rick took her left hand into his hands and slipped the diamond ring he

was holding onto her finger and held her hands in his as he looked at her. She was absolutely

beautiful; he could not believe he was going to marry this woman. Kate looked down at her ring

finger, which now _actually_ held a ring; it was gorgeous. A single diamond which was not too big,

but not too small either...it was perfect, it was so very her. Kate looked back up to Rick who was

just staring at her with love in his eyes and a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but return

the smile.

"We're getting married." She said softly.

He replied with the same amount of gentleness, "we are" and he kissed her.

She kissed him back and mumbled into his lips, "I love you so much, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate. _Always."_ And he gave her one last kiss before he picked her up into a hug

and spun them around.

They were both laughing, and you could see the love and happiness radiating from them.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter :)_**

**_I do not know if I will continue this story or not...so let me know what you think :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the follows and favorites for this story guys, it really means a lot!**_

_**So, I thought I should add a bit of tension to this story, but don't worry, I only believe in happy endings; especially in regards to Caskett! Anyways I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**I do not own Castle.** _

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since he proposed. 3 weeks since Kate Beckett made him the happiest man in the world and agreed to marry him. He laid there in _their_

bed with Kate cuddled into his side and his arms wrapped around her securely. She was still fast asleep from their _activities_ last night and since she wasn't

working today, she deserved a day to sleep in. However, he was awake; he couldn't stop thinking of how lucky he was to get to wake up to the woman of his

dreams for the rest of his life. He thought back to when they first met. She was so annoyed with him and he was simply intrigued by her. Oh, how he

dreamed of this back then, but he never thought it would actually come true.

After reminiscing about their lives together, Castle decided it would be nice if he made her breakfast. So he carefully unwrapped his arms from around his

fiancé and removed himself from her embrace without waking her up. He put on a pair of his boxers and a white v-neck shirt before leaning down and placing

a kiss on the top of her head. After lingering there for a few moments, taking in his beautiful soon-to-be wife, he left the bedroom and made his way to the

kitchen quietly.

After about an hour or so, Kate stirred, not usually used to sleeping in past 7am. She flipped over, with one of her hands roaming the bed beside her looking

for a certain ruggedly handsome writer. She was waiting to feel the warmth of his chest and snuggle into him, but all she felt were cold sheets. She tilted her

head to the side to look for him, but all she found was an empty bed. _Hmm, he must be in the kitchen _she thought. Kate got out of their bed, finding one of

Castle's button down shirts and putting it on.

While doing up the buttons, Castle emerged from the office into the bedroom holding a breakfast tray containing scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, a bowl of

fruit, orange juice and most importantly...coffee.

"Oh, hey. You're up!" He said as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, yeah it was weird sleeping in. Uhm, what's all this?" Kate asked, eyeing the food.

"Well, I thought my lovely fiancé deserved a nice breakfast in bed on her day off." He replied as he set the tray down.

"Castle, you do know that I'm still on call today, right?"

"Hm, yeah, but hopefully there won't be any murders" Castle said, trying to sound optimistic.

Kate snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes, "yeah, right. But thank you, it's very sweet of you" she said as she went on her tip toes to place a kiss to his lips.

"And, good morning" she added and smiled.

After they shared a few more kisses, they settled down on the bed to eat. Castle sat up, leaning against the headboard as Kate sat in between the V of his

legs and leaned into his chest. They stayed like that for a while as they ate, enjoying their breakfast and feeding each other occasionally.

"So, what do you want to do today? We can do whatever you like." Castle asked as he took a sip of the orange juice.

"Well, I was thinking that we start planning a few things for the wedding? Maybe do some research on different venues?"

They hadn't done any planning other than choosing to have it in the spring, because they decided to spend a few weeks just enjoying their engagement.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds good to me." Castle replied.

Once they finished their breakfast, they took a _shower_, which turned out to take longer than they expected, and got ready for the day. Kate made her way to

the breakfast counter as Castle went to retrieve his laptop from his office for them to start the research.

After a couple of hours and many thorough researched places, Castle suggested finding somewhere big.

"No, Castle I do not want some big extravagant venue. That'll cost way too much."

"Kate, I told you not to worry about the money. I've got it covered."

"No, I don't want you blowing up thousands of dollars on this. Oh, and I want to pay for part of it, I mean it's my wedding too, it's only fair."

"Kate, seriously, you don't have to pay. I want to do this; I want to do it for you. Anyways, it's not "my" money, it's "ours". What's mine is yours,

remember?"

"No, I know, I just mean...it's just that..." Kate hesitated, sounding a bit nervous before she continued, "Rick, what do you think about a prenup?"

There was silence.

"What?" Castle asked, completely shocked.

"A prenup..." Kate replied nervously.

"What...no! Why would you even think that?!" Castle asked anger clearly evident.

"It's just...I don't know, maybe it's a good idea."

"It's not a good idea, it's a horrible idea! I don't want one, Kate, so why do you?"

"I'm just saying it'll act as a...safety precaution." Kate replied calmly.

"A safety precaution?!" Castle basically yells. "What precaution? Do you think our marriage won't last?"

"NO, Rick, it's -" she was interrupted by Castle speaking again.

"Or is this another one of your walls, Kate? Hmm? Is it a way of keeping one foot out of the door, ready to run just in case? Was 4 years of me trying to

break down that wall not long enough for you to shut me out?" He asked, seriously angry now.

When Kate heard him say that, she lost it. "You're an ass. How could you even say that? How could you think that?! You _know_ that's not true!"

"Do I, Kate? I don't know anything anymore! All I know is that my fiancé thinks that we're gonna end up getting a divorce! You know what, if you're so

worried about spending money, maybe we should just call off the wedding so we don't waste the money for no reason if you think we're going to end up

getting a divorce!"

"Rick, stop it! I didn't say-"

"No, you didn't have to say it.

"Rick..."

I can't be here now." Castle said, his voice quiet but with anger still there. He stood up, got his coat and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked sternly but her face betraying her voice.

He didn't answer; he just walked out and slammed the door shut. That's the last thing Kate heard as she made her way to the couch, tears streaming down

her face. Oh god, what has she done? She knew it was a stupid suggestion, yet she had to open up her big mouth anyways. Great, so she had no idea where

her fiancé was but he was definitely hurt and angry at her and she just had to screw everything up. How did their day start off so perfect and end up like

this?

A few hours later, Kate was asleep on the couch from the exhaustion of crying. She suddenly awoke from the sound of the front door being unlocked. She

didn't move though; she just sat there, curled up on the couch, not even trying to hide the tear stains that were clearly visible. Moments later, Rick

appeared. The anger was gone from his face, but it was replaced with hurt. That broke Kate's heart, she couldn't bear to see him like that, especially knowing

that she was the reason for it.

"Where'd you go?" Kate asked, with gentleness in her tone.

"For a walk." Castle said coldly.

"For 4 hours?"

"Went to the Old Haunt."

"Rick, please listen to me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If you'll just let me explain..." Kate said softly, biting her bottom lip to stop her

from crying.

He didn't reply; there was just silence for a while. He walked over to sit on the other end of the couch until he finally spoke up.

"Just tell me why, Kate. Why do you want a prenup? Do you not trust me?"

"No! God, Rick, no! I trust you with my life, you know that. I just..."

She trailed off, nervous about what she was going to say next. She looked up at him and saw the pain, the pain she caused, in his eyes. At that moment, all

her nerves vanished; she just wanted to take away the pain from him.

"I just wanted to offer you something, offer you proof. You've given me so much and proven for years that you'll always be there for me. I just want to give

you something in return. I want to show you that I marrying you for who _you_ are...not your money. It's never been about the money and I want you and

everyone to know that."

"Kate, I never thought you were in this for the money. When have I ever made you feel that way?" Castle said. He was still hurt, but you could hear the

gentleness in his voice.

"Never! You've never made me feel like that. It's just...that's all I could really offer you that would actually be worth something." Kate said insecurely.

When Castle replied, his voice was had softened but his eyes still showed hurt. "Kate, you have given me more than I could ever ask for. You've made me the

happiest man in the world just being with me. I don't need or want anything else other than you. So don't feel like you have to give me something, because

you just being here is the greatest thing you could ever offer me."

Kate didn't say anything; she just sat there thinking of how much she loved this man and how lucky she was to have him in her life. Suddenly she jumped

from her side of the couch to him, engulfing him in a huge embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist as he

pulled her into his lap. She just sat there, crying for a while, burying her face into his neck. She finally spoke, mumbling into his neck in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Rick. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this. I don't want you think that I believe that our marriage will fail, because I don't.

I love you so, so much, Rick and I meant it when I said you're my one and done...you're stuck with me forever."

Castle just laughed and hugged her tighter. "I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you too, Kate."

They stayed like that in silence until Kate finally said something, mumbling into Castle's neck again.

"Rick? You...you didn't mean it when you said we should call off the wedding, right?"

Castle immediately unwrapped his arms from around her waist and moved his hands up to cup her face so she was looking at him. When she was focused on

him, he began to speak, guilt and reassurance in his tone.

"No, no, no, of course not baby. I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry and it came out. But I swear to you I didn't mean it. I love you so much, I'm so-"

He was cut off by Kate's lips crashing onto his. When he realized what was happening he quickly reacted back and they continued to kiss, pouring out all their

love.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled apart; resting their foreheads against each other's looking into each other's eyes. Arms were wrapped tightly around

one another and they sat there in silence until they both said "I love you" at the same time causing them to erupt into laughter. Castle leaned in towards her,

capturing her lips into a long, slow, deep, and loving kiss.

They've been through so much together over the last 5 years; more than most people have experienced in their entire lifetime. They knew that if they could

get through all that, then they would make it through anything else life threw at them. They are each other's soul mates, loves of their lives, one and done,

and third time's the charm. They and everyone else knew that nothing would break them apart; they would stay together, _always._

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think :)** _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school! Thanks to all who followed and reviewed, it means a lot :) _**

**_Anyways, I don't really like this chapter...I feel like it's horrible, but I needed to give you guys something...so this is all I could think of. _**

**_And, once again, I do not own Castle!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_About a month before the wedding_

It's Thursday evening around 5:30pm when Kate and Castle got home. It was a decent hour since there were no murders, just paperwork. They decided to have an early dinner and order in Italian food. Kate allowed Castle to order whatever he wanted as she went to set her things down and change out of her work clothes.

Kate was sitting on the couch, thinking about something as Castle approached and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, so I ordered the usual, they said it should be here in about 45 minutes."

Kate didn't reply, she just nodded, not really paying much attention to what he was saying. Castle noticed this but decided not to mention it and blame it on doing paperwork all day, because that could definitely make you exhausted.

"Okay...do you want some wine while we wait?" asked Castle.

"I'm fine," replied Kate, bluntly, avoiding making eye contact with him.

Castle was getting worried now; this wasn't how she usually acted. Lately she wasn't as talkative, she did her own things after they ate dinner, and then she would go straight to bed rather than cuddling or talking like they usually do. He barely even got a goodnight kiss, now it was just her turning to him to say goodnight, then rolling over to her other side. Thinking back now, he realized that she's been kinda out of it since Tuesday...when Lanie suggested they go look for wedding dresses on Saturday.

_(What's wrong with her?)_ He thought. He had an idea, but he didn't like it all. The worry getting the best of him, he decided to just ask her instead of waiting it out; so he did. He made his way to the couch and sat down beside her, placing one of his hands over hers that were folded up in her lap.

"Kate...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, without offering anything else.

"Something is clearly wrong. You've been acting different lately, it's like you've been distancing yourself...from me." He said, the last part coming out quietly.

"I'm just tired, okay Castle?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Kate, you've experienced a lot more stressful and busy weeks than this one, and you've never acted like this."

"Oh, right! Cause you would know when I feel tired or when I don't. Just because I'm not running around hunting killers all week doesn't mean the paperwork isn't tiring...but then again, what would you know about doing paperwork." Kate said, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice.

Before he could say anything else, she got up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a very confused Castle in her wake.

Castle didn't know what was going on. Why was she acting like this, it wasn't her. He wasn't even mad at her snapping on him, he was more concerned about what was going on. However, instead of following her in there, he gave her some space to calm down.

About 30 minutes later, Castle heard the door bell ring; it was probably the food. He went to the door, paying the man and giving him a generous tip, then taking the food to the kitchen. He decided to go get Kate now, so he made his way to their bedroom.

"Kate? The food is here." He said gently, while softly knocking on the door.

There was no reply from her. He pressed his ear up to the door to hear if she was getting up, but there was no indication that she even moved.

He knocked again, this time opening the door a little and popping his head in. He looked around and saw her lying on the bed, curled up facing away from the door. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him carefully. He made his way to her side of the bed, and knelt down on the ground next to her. During this time, Kate rolled over, turning away so she wasn't facing him. He just ignored that and began to speak.

"Kate...Kate please tell me what's going on. Talk to me, I want to help you with whatever it is." There was silence; she didn't even move a muscle.

This time, he decided he would just come right out and ask her about the suspicions he's been having.

"Kate, are you uhm, re-considering the wedding...having second thoughts? Do you think we're moving too fast or...making a mistake?" His voice cracked at the last part. He didn't know what was going on, so he assumed the worst.

He continued. "Is it because the wedding day is not too far away and it's only now hitting you that this is real, it's really happening? Is this not what you want anymore?"

Kate could hear his voice trembling, so she turned back over facing her fiancé. When she looked at him, her heart broke. His eyes were filled with tears, his face was pale, and he looked so scared and hurt. She quickly sat up and swung her legs over the bed in front of him. She cradled his face in her hands and brought him close so he was leaning against her chest. She began to run her fingers through his hair and spoke softly to him.

"I'm so sorry, God I'm sorry, Rick." She paused because she felt the wetness on his face, and almost instantly, tears began to fall from her. Kate continued to stroke her hands through his hair as she started to speak again.

"Rick, this wasn't about you, okay? It never was. Please believe me when I say that. I am not having second thoughts about anything. We've had conversations like this one too many times already, so I'm telling you now and we'll never bring this up again because nothing is going to change, ever."

She let what she had just said sink in, before she started again. "I realize that I'm known to leave at the first sign of trouble, and always keep one foot out of the door, but believe me when I tell you, that I am in this for good! I am not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here and marry you, because I want to and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want. You're it for me, Rick; you always have been."

Castle didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around her waist from where he was kneeling and held her tight. She pulled him even closer to her, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel this way, Rick...I'm sorry for giving you a reason to doubt my feelings I have for you."

They were silent for a little while until Castle pulled back, just enough to look at her. They're faces were both stained with tears and their eyes were red, but that didn't matter to them. Kate gently caressed his cheek and pushed a few strands of his hair off his forehead as he gripped her hips tight. She leaneddown and kissed him, mumbling against his lips.

"I love you, Rick. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Kate." He mumbled back. When they finally pulled away, Kate stood up and helped him get up as well. When they were both standing, they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that, enjoying the silence.

Castle was the first to break it.

"Hey, talk to me. What's been going on with you lately?" He asked gently.

Kate unwrapped her arms around him and pulled him with her to sit on the bed. They sat there, facing each other as she spoke.

"It's just...we've been getting ready for the wedding and the other day Lanie suggested we go dress shopping, and I...I couldn't help thinking that these are experiences a child is supposed to share with their mother, but I won't be able to. I know it's been a long time, but she would have loved to help with all the preparations and be a part of the wedding, but she won't, and I hate that."

By this time Kate made her way to Castle and was crying into his shoulder as he held her to him. Instead of saying anything, he remained quiet, allowing her to let it all out.

"It's just been bothering me and I've a bit depressed not having her here with me, especially during such an important part of my life. And I'm sorry, Castle. I shouldn't have taken it all out on you; you didn't do anything to deserve that. I treated you horribly this past week, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's fine babe. It's gonna be alright." He whispered to her in a soothing voice while he stroked a hand through her hair. They didn't say anything; they were quiet and it's exactly what they needed. But after a while, Castle spoke up.

"Kate, what if we kept a seat, maybe beside your father, in memory of your mother, so she'll be there with us?"

Kate was silent, until she looked up to him and said,

"Really, you'll do that?"

"Of course, I'll do anything for you." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, until Castle spoke again.

"Listen, Kate. If you need more time, we can-"

"No, no, no! Castle, I don't need more time. I don't want to wait anymore, I'm tired of waiting, I just want to marry you! I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband" Kate said, interrupting him. She didn't allow him to say anything before she leaned up and kissed him. She then settled back down, snuggling into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her head and then rested his chin there.

Castle suddenly broke the silence when he said,

"Oh! I forgot about the good, it's getting cold! Do you want me to go bring us some?"

"Mmm, maybe later. I just want to stay here like this for a bit, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course" he replied, and held her tighter.

"And Rick?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Castle kissed her forehead before promising,

"_Always_."

* * *

_**I was really nervous about this chapter...so let me know what you think! I'll try to write a better chapter next time.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! So this is just a "filler" chapter, it really has no significance. Just a bunch of Caskett-cuteness, because let's be honest...who doesn't love Caskett? And sorry for the length, I know it's quite short. Anyways, enjoy :)**_

_**And, again I don't own Castle...unfortunately. **_

* * *

It was exactly 8 days before the wedding, and it came time for the groomsmen and bridesmaids favourite part of the whole wedding process; the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Esposito and Ryan decided that they would take Castle to Atlantic City for the weekend. They planned to show Castle how to really party there since their last trip, a couple of years ago didn't turn out as well as they planned.  
Lanie, Alexis, Jenny and Maddie all decided to take Kate to a spa weekend get a way. Kate really didn't want a wild night out; she really just wanted to relax with the girls, so she was very pleased when Lanie told her the plans.

The whole gang was supposed to leave for their destinations on Friday night, so they had all of Saturday, but the almost-newlyweds were able to convince them to leave early in the morning so they could spend Friday night together.  
So, on Friday night, Castle and Kate had the loft to themselves since Lanie insisted that Alexis stayed the night at her place so they could discuss their weekend plans.

Kate was sitting on the couch as Castle approached with two glasses of wine. They really didn't want to do anything, as long as they were together, it didn't matter what they did. Castle suggested they just cuddle up and watch a movie or two then finish off the night with some _other _activities.  
Kate didn't mind, she was just content to be with him. If she was being honest, she really didn't want to spend the weekend apart; she would be perfectly happy if they all went to Atlantic City as a group and have fun there, together. However, Lanie wouldn't hear it, so Kate had no choice other than to settle with the Spa retreat.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Castle came and settled himself behind Kate so her back was to his chest as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. This was Kate's favourite place because her body fit so perfectly with Castle's body and she always felt safe with his arms around her. Castle felt the same. He loved the way her body melted into his, and how when he wrapped his arms around her, he _knew _that nothing would ever be able to hurt her.

They were both silent as the movie started to play. They decided on watching Quantum of Solace, one of the James Bond movies, since they both hadn't seen it in a while. About midway through the movie Castle started kissing a spot right behind Kate's ear before whispering,  
"You know, I really don't want to spend this weekend apart. I know it sounds selfish since I get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I just can't help it, I want you all to myself."

Kate couldn't help but smile at that. They both turned into such saps since they got together; but hey, that's what happens when you're in love. She turned her head towards him so their noses brushed as she said.

"Mmm, tell me about it. But don't worry; in one week I am all yours. You're stuck with me forever."

Castle kissed the tip of her nose before replying.

"Well, I can't wait! In one week, I get to officially call you mine."

"I was _always_ yours." Kate said, as she gave both his hands, that were laced with hers, a squeeze.

Castle just pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her on the cheek, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder.

The movie finished about an hour later, but both of them were too comfortable to get up and switch the movies, so they decided to just stay the way they were.

Castle was the first one to break the silence when he asked,

"So, do you know what the girls planned to do there? Other than massages and facials?"

"No, I don't. I really hope it's nothing crazy; all I want to do is relax. What about you? What have the boys planned?"

"I don't know much. All they told me is that they're going to show me how to really party in Atlanta." Castle said.

Kate let out a little laugh. "Oh god, that should be interesting."

"It'll probably just be casino's, bar hopping, and maybe even a few strippers," Castle replied.

"Hmm, that sounds nice," Kate replied nonchalantly, as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Wait, you're not jealous? Not even a little bit?" Castle exclaimed.

Kate let out a laugh this time. "What, am I supposed to be?"

"Well...yeah. Most fiancées do get jealous at the mention of practically naked girls spending time around their soon-to-be husbands." Castle said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess I'm not just most fiancées, then" Kate said as she smiled and turned her head to place a kiss on his jaw.

"Nope, you definitely are not. You're extraordinary." Castle murmured, as he began to kiss her neck.

Kate didn't even reply. She just titled her head to the opposite side to give him more access.

Castle continued to kiss her neck. He placed, hot, wet kisses on every inch of her neck that he was exposed to. He then reached a spot, near her pulse point, which he knew drove her insane. He lingered there, and then began suckling on that spot; in which he was rewarded with a moan from her.

Kate just sat there, enjoying the sensations he brought to her. He was driving her crazy by kissing that sensitive spot of hers. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, so put her hands on his thighs, using them to give her enough leverage to turn around so she was know kneeling in between his legs. She wasted no time as her lips quickly claimed his. Her tongue begged for entrance and he happily obliged, their tongues now battling for dominance.  
Kate's hands found their place in Castle's soft hair, as his hands were placed on her lower back, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a while until Castle moved his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up and pulling her closer while spreading her legs a little so she was now straddling him. He bent his knees up so they held her close to him and his hands found their way to tangle themselves in her soft, chestnut brown, curls.

Things quickly heated up as hands found their way under each other's shirts, hips began to roll, and the quiet room was filled with moans and groans escaping both of them.

Before things went too far, Kate reluctantly pulled away and breathed, "Bed...now."

That's all Castle needed as he gripped the back of her thighs and stood up still holding her, as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms did the same to his neck, to help support him. Castle made his way to their bedroom and put her up against the closed bedroom door, kissing her again. Kate let go of one of her hands from his neck and searched for the door knob and opened it. They stumbled into the room and Castle kicked the door shut behind him. He took her straight to the bed and rid her quick of her clothes as she did the same for him. They made love, more than once. They made love enough times to make up for the lost amount of time this weekend would bring.

The next morning, they both awoke in each other's arms, from the sounds of their phones vibrating. They were texts from their friends saying that they would pick them up in an hour and a half.

They stayed in bed for a bit longer, just cuddling until they finally got up to get ready.

They didn't have much to do since they already packed their clothes, so there was no rush. Kate went to shower first. They decided to take separate showers because they knew if they took one together, then there was no doubt that they would be late and Kate would never hear the end of it from Lanie.

Once they were all showered and ready, they both received texts, one from Lanie and one from Espo, saying that they were outside waiting in the cars.  
Castle and Kate got their things and were making their way out of the loft until Kate stopped at the doorway. Castle noticed and he turned around to see what happened. He was met with a worried and nervous Kate Beckett.

"Kate, hey, what's wrong?" Castle said voice full of concern.

She hesitated at first before speaking up.  
"Uhm, it's nothing. Stupid actually, but, it's just that...Rick, you didn't really mean it when you made that comment about strippers, right?"

Castle smiled while putting his bags down, and then moved his hands to cup her face. He titled her head to make sure she was looking at him and focused on what he was saying.

"Kate, of course I was joking, there will be no strippers. And even if there are some, it won't interest me in the slightest bit, not unless one of them is you. None of them come close to comparing to you, so don't worry. I only want Katherine Beckett, my best friend, my fiancée and my soon-to-be wife." With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"I love you," Kate said as she pulled away.

"I love you too," Rick replied and rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh, and don't let any of those massage therapist get too touchy. Cause remember, you're mine and mine only." Castle added, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Kate just laughed and kissed him again before promising,

"_Always."_

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions of what you want to see happen during the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been crazy busy at school, plus family problems, and I really haven't had much inspiration lately. Nonetheless, I am back with a new chapter! I don't really know how I feel about it. It's not that great, but I knew I owed you guys a chapter. So here it is, hope you like it :)**_

_**I do not own Castle, if I did I would have made the season 6 finale end MUCH differently.** _

* * *

After biding their goodbyes to each other, they were on their way to their destinations for the weekend.

The boys decided on taking Rick's car service to Atlantic City. God knows how much they would drink there, so they figured it would be better to be safe than sorry. The whole ride there consisted of them talking about what they would do and trying to convince Javier that there would be no strippers. Kevin being a married man and Castle soon to be married, neither of them were too keen on having strippers. Although Javi wasn't happy about this, he understood. Plus, if the strippers somehow caused problems with the two married men, he knew that Lanie would kill him and hide his body.

Castle took the liberty of ordering the girls a limo service for the weekend. Kate insisted that it wasn't necessary and that taking his regular car service was fine, but Castle wouldn't hear it.

As soon as the girls left, Lanie's questions started.

"So, what were you and writer-boy up to yesterday?"

Kate sighed, she knew this was coming.  
"Nothing really. We watched a movie, talked, and some other stuff. All we really wanted was to just be with one another. Oh, by the way Lanie...it's writer-_man_. "

"Ouuu, so I'm guessing by other stuff you-"  
Lanie didn't get to finish what she was saying because she was quickly interrupted by Alexis.

"Nu uh uh uh, none of that. How about we just assume what they meant and keep the details to a minimum."

Kate's face immediately went red from embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry Alexis, you're right. There will be no such talk about anything like that this weekend." Kate declared as she shot a look to Lanie.

The rest of the ride their consisted of their plans for the weekend, last-minute wedding preparations, and Kate and Castle's honeymoon.

The girls arrived to their destination first since it was closer. The spa retreat was beautiful. There were little huts, pools, hot tubs, bars, and people who would be ready to serve you at the snap of your fingers. There was staff waiting for them outside the resort, ready to greet them and take their bags to their rooms.

The rooms were amazing. They each got their own, with a beautiful view, flat screen tv, a stocked kitchen, and a queen size bed. The bathrooms were huge as well, consisting of a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi big enough for two.  
The girls decided on going to their rooms just to settle in quickly, than meeting back outside in 15 minutes to start their relaxing weekend.

Once Kate got into her room, she took out her phone and sent a text to Castle.

_**"Hey babe, we just got here. The spa resort is beautiful, but I miss you! xo**_."

Not even 30 seconds later, she received a text back.

_**"Hey! That's good to hear. Have fun, but not too much fun... miss you too xoxo."  
**_

_**"Wouldn't dream of it...not without you here. Anyways, I better get going or Lanie's gonna come look for me. Have fun with the boys."  
**_

_**"Haha, okay. Call tonight?"  
**_

_**"Sounds good :)"  
**_

_**"Ok. Talk to you then. I love you, soon to be xoxo."  
**_

_**"I love you too, Mr. Castle xxxooo."**_ Kate smiled at the . She still couldn't believe that in exactly 7 days, she would be married to the man of her dreams.

The boys arrived in Atlantic City about an hour later. Once they got there, they went to check into their rooms. They got rooms in a hotel which were attached to the casinos because it was convenient and safer when it came to drinking and driving. Putting their bags in their own rooms they immediately started what they planned for the day. They decided to try their luck at the casinos for majority of the day while breaking for lunch and dinner, then heading out to the late night entertainment, and end their day with a few drinks at the bar.

The girls had their day planned as well. They were booked for massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, hot tubs, and even a bit of swimming sometime during the day; and of course with the breaks for lunch and dinner. They decided it'd be nice to end their day with a movie in one of their rooms.

It was just past midnight and they boys were at the bar winding down their day. The late night entertainment just finished so they decided to have a few drinks and relax for a couple of hours then go to bed. So far their day had been great, perfect actually, but then again _nothing_ was ever perfect. Castle and the boys had quite a few drinks, they were definitely drunk, but Castle felt a bit lightheaded. He decided it'd be a good idea to get some air. He got up and told the Ryan and Espo that he'd be back in a few minutes. As he was making his way towards the door, he hadn't realized the blonde girl who was following him.

The minute he swung open the doors of the bar, the flashes and shouting started. Paparazzi. Someone must have seen him here and the word probably spread from there, Castle thought. The last thing he needed were cameras being shoved in his face. He immediately went to turn around to go back into the bar when he ran into the blonde girl who was exiting the bar. Out of reflex, his hands lunged forward grabbing the girl around her waist, unintentionally bringing her close to him. Before he knew what was happening, the blonde kissed him, hard. Her hands flew up to his head and grabbed his hair while holding him in place.

After a few moments of being stunned, he realized what was happening and pushed her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said.

But before he could say anything else, he remembered where they were, and the paparazzi around him. _Shit_ he thought. He didn't bother saying anything else, he just retreated back into the bar, telling the owners not to let any of them in.

Castle didn't stop at the booth Ryan and Espo were sitting in, he just kept walking towards the elevator, he needed to be alone right now.

The next morning, Castle just lay in bed with a massive headache, but not even from the drinking, more from the events that happened last night. He went to bed late last night. He just sat up thinking about what he was going to do. He was supposed to call Kate, but he couldn't, he needed time to figure out what to do. Kate was going to kill him, that's for sure. He debated calling her, but decided it would be better to tell her in person.

He was convinced that since she was in a different state, then the news wouldn't get back to New York until at least later today, so he had time. He thought it'd be best to leave as early as possible just to make sure he got to her in time, but when he looked over to the bedside clock it read 12:30pm...shit he didn't realize how late it was. Not matter, he hopped into the shower then began to pack his things.

The girls decided that they'd head out just after lunch. It was mostly Kate's idea though, since as much as she had fun; she just wanted to get back to her fiancé.  
They left the resort at around 1:30pm and arrived back home at 2:30pm.

Kate had the loft to herself. Alexis was supposed to go home with her but her friends called her at the last minute, so she got the car service to drop her off there instead. After Kate put her things away, she decided to run a bubble bath, knowing that Castle wouldn't get home for another few hours.

Kate got out of the bath an hour later, she decided on watching a bit TV. She settled herself on the couch and grabbed the remote. She turned it and the news channel popped up. She was just about to change channels when something familiar caught her eye...it was the name, **"Richard Castle, best-selling mystery novelist has a new mystery woman? What happened to his fiancée, the NYPD detective, Kate Beckett?"** Kate's jaw dropped as soon as she saw the video of Castle and some blonde bimbo making out. What the hell was this?! Kate thought. She was furious.

The video cut off right before Castle pushed the blonde away, so all Kate saw was Castle's arm wrapped around her and her hands in his hair, kissing him hard. It looked bad, _really_ bad.

Before Kate realized what was happening, there were tears streaming down her face. She got up, threw the remote on the ground so hard that the batteries came out, and made her way to the bedroom...heartbroken. She laid there in their bed curled up crying. _How the hell could he do this to her? He said there would be no girls. He said he loved her, said she was the only one, she trusted him. _Kate stayed in bed for who knows how long, crying. She couldn't bring herself to stop, they were uncontrollable.

A couple of hours later, Castle arrived to the loft. He made his way quickly up, hoping Kate hadn't heard or seen anything yet, he needed to explain. He opened the door and set his stuff down. He walked into the living room but before he could call out her name, he saw the broken remote on the floor. He looked up to the TV and saw that it was paused on the picture of him and that girl. _Shit _he thought and ran to their room.

He opened the door slowly expecting to see her on their bed, but she wasn't there, all that there sat there was a small open duffle bag.  
As he stepped further into the room, Kate suddenly emerged from the bathroom holding her tooth brush and make-up bag.

"Kate." Castle said softy.

"Leave me alone, Castle." She replied, anger clearly evident in her.

"No, Kate listen to me please...wait where are you going?" Castle asked as he saw her putting her things into the bag.

"Back to my apartment."

Oh god, she was leaving, she was actually leaving. This was so much worse than he expected.

"No, no, no, Kate, please! Please don't go, just listen to me, let me explain."

"Why should I?!" Kate yelled back. "That video was all the explanation I needed!"

"No, Kate that video is not what it looks like, please just hear me out?"

"Really? Cause it's exactly what it looks like! It looks like you making out with some bimbo and enjoying it! It looks like you cheating on me! It looks like you lying to me when you said I was the only one and that you loved me." Kate's voice cracked at the last part. As much as she tried to stop it, there were tears running down her face.

Before Castle could say anything, she was making her way out of the room. He grabbed her arm before she could leave, making her stop and turn to him.

"Kate, stop, please! You've got this all-" he was interrupted by Kate.

"Let go of me, Rick!" She yelled and shrugged her arm away and continued to the door. Before he could say anything, he heard the front door slam shut.

Castle just stood there, stunned. What the hell happened?! A few hours ago he knew who he was going to spend the rest of his life with...but now he wasn't so sure. He did know one thing though; that he wasn't going to just stand there as the woman he was going to marry in less than a week left. No, he was going after; he was going to get her back. They've been through way too much to give up now.

About 20 minutes later he was outside of Kate's apartment knocking on her door, but with no answer. He kept knocking, calling out her name, telling her how sorry he was, how much he loved her, and he even started crying.

He was still there 30 minutes later, not giving up. Kate got annoyed with the repetitive knocking and finally opened the door.

"Castle, I told you to leave me alone!" Kate yelled.

"No, Kate I won't! Will you just listen to me, please? Hear me out, let me explain what happened. If you still want me to leave after, then I will."

Kate didn't say anything, she just turned around and walked to her couch and sat down. Castle took that as an okay and followed her.

Castle explained everything, the whole story. That he was really drunk, he needed air, there was paparazzi, then be bumped into, grabbed her to keep her from falling, then she kissed him, and when he realized what the hell was going on he pushed her away and left.

When he finished his story there was silence for a few minutes, before Castle spoke.

"Kate? Say something, please."

Silence.

"Is that the truth? All of it?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes. Every single word." Castle replied quickly.

"Okay." Kate said.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's it? You're not mad?" Castle asked shocked.

"Of course I'm still mad, Castle. But I trust you, so if you said that's all that happened, then I believe you."

Castle didn't say anything for a few moments. He looked down at the floor then back up to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kate." He said, tears in his eyes.

"I know you are." Kate replied and squeezed his knee.

Before he could say anything, Kate stood up. "How about we continue talking about this tomorrow and get some rest? It's been a long day." She said.

Castle just nodded.

Kate began making her way to the bedroom when she realized he wasn't following her. She turned around to look at him and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'll...uhm...I thought I'd give you your space tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Castle said quietly, not making eye contact with her.

Kate smiled at that. He was always so thoughtful. Whatever anger she had left against him had disappeared as soon as he said that.

"Rick? Come here." Kate said gently.

Castle finally looked up at her and saw her looking at him holding her hand out for him to take.

He stood up and made his way over, grabbing her hand. Kate interlocked their fingers and pulled him closer. When they were standing only a few inches apart, she looked down and grabbed his other hand and interlocked those fingers. She pulled him even closer so they were only an inch apart before she looked up into his eyes and said,

"Rick, I love you. Nothing will ever change that, okay?" She didn't even let him respond; she just leaned up and kissed him passionately. Her hands let go of his and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close.

They stayed like that, kissing for a few minutes, until Kate finally pulled back. She looked at him and smiled before saying, "let's go to bed" and turned around making her way to the bedroom. Castle held her tighter and pulled her back to him so she was facing him. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. He pulled back then rested his forehead against hers and said,

"I love you too, Kate. _Always._"

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys! I am so sorry I took so long to update! I was busy with school and exams. But now it's summer, so I will be posting more often! Thanks for staying with me :) **_

_**This is a really short chapter, I wrote it because I realized some of you didn't think it was fair the way Kate treated Castle in the last chapter. I do understand that she did overreact, so I hope this chapter makes up for it! **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Castle :( **_

* * *

The next morning, Rick woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through his curtains. He turned over to snuggle up to his fiancée but all he found were cold sheets. He tilted his head up to check the clock on her night stand and saw that it was only 6:00am; too early for her to already be out of bed. So he swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way out of the bedroom to look for Kate.

When he was in the living room, he found Kate, standing still with her arms crossed, looking out over the city through her window. He made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back and resting his chin on her shoulder. She didn't move a muscle though, just stayed still.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Castle asked softly, while leaning forward to press a kiss on her cheek.

When he was pulling away, he felt dampness on her face and realized she had been crying. He immediately turned her around his arms and cupped her face gently with both of his hands.

"Kate, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer; she just looked down at their feet.

This time Castle lifted her face up so her eyes met his.

"Kate, talk to me. Are you still mad about yesterday?"

Again she didn't utter a word. Instead she just bit her lip and shook her head.

"Okay, then tell me what's wrong?" Castle said while caressing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

There was silence for a few moments, until Kate finally gave in. Tears started streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around Castle's torso and buried her face in his neck. Castle instinctively held her in his arms, letting her get it all out.

After a few minutes, the crying stopped and the room was filled with silence until Kate spoke.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Castle pulled away from their embrace, grabbed both her hands in his and laced their fingers together before replying.

"Shhh, what are you apologizing for?"

"For yesterday, the way I was acting, I-"

"Kate, no, stop. Don't worry about it, okay? I deserved it."

"No, let me finish, okay? I need you to know this"

Rick just nodded, and prompted her to go on.

"I was just- I don't know. I guess I was a bit nervous since the wedding is in less than a week and it's all happening so fast. And before you say anything, no, I am not having second thoughts about the wedding or anything. It's just, for the longest time I never thought I'd get married, but then you came along and it all changed. I changed, and everything was going so perfect…so perfect that I thought it was too good to be true. So when I saw that video on the news yesterday, that was what I was expecting to make this whole thing implode and I overreacted. But I was wrong Rick. I meant it when I said I trust you. I trust you with my life, more than anyone else, and I know you. You're not that playboy on page 6 that everyone thought you would be, no. You're a sweet, selfless, generous, loyal man –"

"You forgot to mention, ruggedly handsome" Castle interrupted

Kate laughed, "—and ruggedly handsome man, who I love with all my heart. So I'm sorry Rick, I shouldn't have overreacted and jumped to conclusions; I should have believed you, just like how you always believe in me. I really am sorry. I understand if you're still upset, I mean I would be and I des –"

She was interrupted again, but this time by Castle's lips on hers. He kissed her deeply making her let out a soft moan. Once he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You talk too much, you know that? Gosh, I'm gonna go crazy spending the rest of my life with you maddening, unpredictable, frustrating, extraordinary woman, aren't I? Castle teased.

Kate laughed and ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that creeping up to her cheeks. Rick cupped her face in his hands and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"But…the thing is I already am crazy. I am so crazily in love with you, and I always will be" Castle said.

"That's cheesy, Castle. You're such a sap" Kate said, and Rick could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes, but you love me anyways" Castle replied back and grabbed her by the waist to pull her close.

"I do. I love you so much, Rick. Don't ever forget that" Kate said seriously. She didn't even let him reply; she just cupped his face with both her hands and pulled him to her for a long, deep, and passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :)!** _


End file.
